Super Reece
To see the Mainstream Counterpart, See Super Reece (AU). ---- |weight = 4.1 ft |color scheme = Gold & Orange |eye color = Ruby Red |attire = *Starband *Cape *Ear Piece *Inhibitor Rings |skills = |ability type = Power }} ''Super Reece is a "Super" State of Reece, achieved by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. This form has been the most commonly used form by Reece. Super Reece has increased strength, speed, the ability to fly and is virtually invincible.'' Background Appearance When transformed into Super Reece, Reece's yellow body turns into a gold color and his blue and green parts gain an orange color. Additionally, his turquoise eyes become a ruby red and gains a red cape. He also possesses a golden aura that varies in size and can be anything from smooth, Dragon Ball-style, to flame-like in shape. His aura also sometimes displays either faint sparkles or electrical sparks. Also when in his Super State, the hover track upgrade that he recieved from VOTE-X Abrams deploys and stays deployed until the form wears off. Powers and Abilities Super Reece is easily one of the most powerful robots in the VU, easily capable of destroying countless ammount of enforcer robots, buildings, vehicles or defences. As Super Reece, he recieves a massive increase in strength. So much so he is able to break through massive metal doors, fortified buildings, heavily armoured vehicles and heavy restraits with little trouble. This strength is also transfered into his punches, which allows him to basically punch through concrete like as if its made of wet paper and thick steel doors. Though he still has trouble punching through a thick Thavotanium door. His senses also see a massive increase which allows him to react much faster than most others, which gives him a sizeable combat advantage agaisnt most of his enemies. Super Reece also gains the abilitiy to fly, which he was able to fly at supersonic speeds with ease. Though after recieving an upgrade from Vote-X that gave him hover tracks, his speed was substantially increased, so much so that he on par than Wall-Z in base form. Super Reece can also use several different Chaos powers, some of which can only be achieved by being in the form. From the ultra fast but relatively weak Chaos Arrow to the rather powerful Chaos Spear, he has many options to attack his enemies with. He also can utilize Chaos Control which allows him to both teleport and manipulate time and space which may prove useful it namy situations. Weakness Despite his immense strength, Reece's super state doesn't really last long due to the form using Chaos energy from the Chaos Emeralds. This means that given enough time, Reece will revert back to his normal form and may be left vulnerable. In recent times, Super Reece on numerous occasion has encounted Chaos Adhesive or C-Hedsive. A special adhesive that if came into contact supposedly feeds off Chaos Energy, in which Super Reece is severly weakened if he comes into contact with it. Its made even worse if he lands on a puddle of C-Hedsive, which basically traps him due to Super Reece being too weak to break free. However Super Reece has learnt to overcome this by simply unleashing Chaos attacks on the adhesive which would overload the C-Hedisve and cause it to explode. Trivia *''This is the form Reece uses the most.'' *''Super Reece has trouble destroying YAF-ARH, who is strong enough to tank a nuke in the face.'' *''C-Hedsive was created in response to the increased usage of Reece's Super form.'' Category:"Super" States